Ash gets flushed down a Toilet
Pusheen gets flushed down a Toilet is the third episode of Pusheen's Idiotic Adventures. This is the first episode to have two parts unlike the usual three random episodes being shown in under 30 minutes. Basically, at least one other episode with only one part was shown with this. I tried it once ... Ahh hem. Summary After the toaster is removed from the toilet, Pusheen finally goes to the bathroom again... Later she goes to McDonald's and gets flushed down the toilet there! This episode is really not about that thougah... Script Part 1 The camera shows Pusheen's Mom using a plunger to get the toaster out of the toilet. Since it is broken, she walks out of the house and throws it towards Fat Pony's house in frustration. This results in Fat Pony getting hit in the head and fainting. Stormy runs towards his son and makes an observation of the massive bump on his head. Stormy: Hmm... Judging by the bump caused by this projectile and the broken glass, it came from Pusheen's house! Stormy looks at Pusheen's House.Pusheen's Mom hides behind a garbage can. Stormy: Eh... That Cat is starting to annoy me... Pusheen's Mother walks back into the house and yells: Pusheen's Mom: Pusheen! There's no more toaster in the toilet! And take off your diaper, too! Pusheen: Oh boy! I'll grab my stuff! Pusheen, dressed as Link as she appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Faces of Good runs into the toilet and takes a dump... in her diaper. Pusheen: Oh... That's SO much better... Pusheen walks out and says: Pusheen: Bye mom. I'm going to McDonald's! Pusheen's Mom: Okay... Just let me drive you there so you won't get lost... Pusheen's Mom goes into her car while Pusheen is idling. Right before she starts the car she rushes out of it and grabs Pusheen by the arm. She puts her on the passenger seat and ties her up to it so nothing bad would happen. Pusheen's Mom start up the car and drives away. The ride was nondescript until Ash said: Pusheen: Look out! A Dog! On the road there is a Rabbit. Ms. Pusheen steers off the road and crashes into a tree that is right next to McDonald's. The crash made Pusheen fly through the front window although she was unharmed. However, some of the glass cut up some of the rope that has been tied onto her. As she frees herself from the rope her Mother moans. Pusheen: Well, see ya! '' Pusheen gleefully walks away from the wreckage. Two seconds after Pusheen is no longer on screen, Stormy drives by and says:'' Stormy: Oy... Another one to the hospital. I have a feeling Pusheen did this... Part 2 (Note: This half is strangely in black and white looking like some sort of Mickey Mouse cartoon. Why? Because the writers had their budget cut for a day, so they needed to save money.) The camera shows Pushsheen walking into McDonald's. Realizing she has no money, she steals some from some person that is dead on the floor after having a heart attack from eating a Mega Mac. Pusheen slowly walks away when someone else walks onto a stain on the floor and dies, landing right next to the heart attack victim. Then Pusheen'' idiotically walks into the bathroom. She suddenly forgets she's hungry, and mistakes a toilet for a swimming pool. She splashes in it until she accidentally flushes the toilet and is swallowed whole. Next Pusheen is in the sewers and says something. It is shown on a card scene thingy: "Yay! This is a fun ride!" Suddenly Pusheen slides out of a pipe and lands in... ew. Pretty much Stormy drives by and gets awfully sick. This results in having her barf onto the floor of her car. Then it fades to black.'' Morals *Don't be afraid of toasters. Category:Episodes